Inmortal
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Hay amores que se cultivan despues de años, hay otros que son fugaces, y hay sentimientos que son inmortales. Esta historia de un capitulo participa en el concurso de canciones que inspiran en el foro de First-Generation-The-story-before-books. Espero les guste.


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a ****J.K Rowling. **

_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Todo esta contado desde primera persona, (Draco). Letra inclinada son recuerdos**_

_La canción en la que se inspiro el fic es My Immortal de _Evanescence. Dejo un fragmento de la canción.

_**Inmortal.**_

You Used To Captivate Me  
**(Solías Cautivarme) **By Your Resonating Light  
**(Con Tu Luz Resonante) **Now Im Bound By The Life You Left Behind  
**(Pero Ahora Estoy Atada A La Vida Que Dejaste**** )**Your Face It Haunts **(Tu Cara Aparece**** )**  
My Once Pleasant Dreams **(En Aquellos Que Fueron Mis Sueños Más Placenteros)**  
Your Voice It Chased Away **(Tu Voz Ha Perseguido)****  
**All The Sanity In Me** (A Toda La Cordura Que Hay En Mi)**

_Caminaba por este pasillo, veía el final de este con el corazón que se estrujaba, cuando llegara al final estaría a su lado, aun recordaba como llegue a este punto, donde mi corazón comenzó a latir por ella donde su voz tuvo un nombre en mi cabeza, en mis sueños, aun recordaba como inicio todo o mas bien por quien, el pensar que mi Padrino habia marcado el inicio de todo._

_00O00_

_Estaba en una cama de hospital, recuperándome de las maldiciones recibidas por mi Tía Bellatrix, ella sin duda estaba furiosa cuando me vio en el castillo de Hogwarts, por supuesto que tenía sus motivos, y eran que había ayudado a escapar al trió de oro cuando fueron atrapados en la Mansión._

_Aun recordaba cuando quede frente a ella en el gran comedor, apuntándome con su varita, sin duda estaría muerto, si a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido atacar antes a la comadrejita y con ello despertar la furia de la Madre de ella, rei cuando la vi morir bajo su propia maldición, aun en estos momentos me preguntaba porque la ayuda a esos tres, fácil. Odiaba la guerra, y quería que el Señor Oscuro, pereciera para de esa forma liberal a mi Madre._

_Golpe con un puño la cama, ya que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no pude protegerla, ella murió bajo la varita de mi Padre, al querer demostrarle a ese Mestizo que era de confiar, y que no por la traición de su hijo, el había pasado a ser un desertor a la causa._

_ Vi mis vendajes y suspire, esperaba salir rápido, solo que la pregunta era ¿A dónde?, mi Padre murió bajo la mano de mi padrino, que por suerte había sobrevivido, solo que aun su salud era bastante delicada, podría permanecer en el hospital por mucho tiempo, escuche la puerta abrirse para ver a un medimago._

_Señor Malfoy,- saludo con formalismo, el hombre poso su varita sobre mi cuerpo para examinarme, repitió la acción, hasta que hablo,- esta todo en orden, será dado de alta mañana mismo, solo necesita cuidarse para evitar que las heridas se abran, por suerte no hay efectos secundarios de las maldiciones que recibió asi que todo está bien._

_Puedo ver a mi padrino,- el medimago mi observo,- a Severus Snape,- explique._

_Puede verlo, solo le advertiré no será grato, han pasado apenas unas semanas del fin de la guerra, e Sr. Snape, no esta consciente,- asentí comprendiendo el estado del hombre que mas admiraba,- una enfermera vendrá por usted,- agrego antes de dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta, resople ya que hasta ahora no sabía las condiciones que el mundo mágico, tenia después de la guerra, en realidad no me importaba pero, odiaba estar aislado, según tenía conocimiento, 3 semanas, habían transcurrido hasta ahora, en ese tiempo mi estado mayormente fue la inconsciencia, estuve recostado, no supe el tiempo que paso, cuando vi a la mujer regordeta indicándome que podía en ese instante ir a ver a mi padrino, camine a su lado, hasta llegar a un par de puertas al costado, cuando entre vi al hombre que siempre vestía de negro cubierto por una sábana blanca, aun mas sorprendido quede cuando a su lado, vi a una joven de cabellera castaña, ella le daba unas pociones a mi Padrino y este intentaba pelear._

_Por favor no me haga dárselo por la fuerza,-. La castaña regañaba, una imagen digna de ver fue cuando el siempre arisco maestro de pociones, accedió ante la orden de su ex alumna, ella sonrió satisfecha y cuando termino, levanto su vista, nuestras miradas se quedaron unos momentos el uno con el otro,- Malfoy,- saludo,- siéntate no debes estar de pie mucho tiempo,- la joven señalo una silla, junto a ella, camine hasta ese lugar, de verdad que me sentía agotado._

_Granger,- salude,- Padrino,- el aludido asintió en forma de reconocimiento._

_Los dejo,- anuncio la castaña,- Profesor, no hable mucho, mas tarde regreso con mas pociones,- antes de salir la castaña hablo,- Malfoy hasta luego,- en ese instante salio de la habitación, cuando gire para observar a mi Padrino este me taladraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros._

_Ya se lo que dirás,- hablaba con dificultad,- pero nadie quería atenderme solo ella,- fruncí el ceño._

_Pero ¿No se ha demostrado de qué lado estabas?,- cuestione._

_Eso no cambia en nada Draco, la sociedad nos aborrece, estamos absueltos, tu por ayudar a esos tres y yo por mi tiempo de espía, solo que en este lugar nadie quería hacerse cargo de mi, solo esa sabelotodo acepto,- termino su discurso._

_¿Cuándo saldrás?,- proseguí con mi interrogatorio._

_Tendría que haberme ido hace un par de días, solo que no hay nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi,- aceptó fastidiado, si hay algo en este mundo que odie mas Severus Snape, es sentir que lo deben cuidar._

_Pues mira que casualidad, puedo cuidarte yo,- afirme aun con una media sonrisa plasmada en mis labios, vi como arqueaba una ceja._

_Aunque es enternecedor tu gesto, quiero vivir, contigo cuidándome sé que no pasaría de la primera semana,- antes de que pudiera hablar una voz sonó a mis espaldas._

_Profesor le he dicho que no se preocupe por eso, yo lo cuidare, solo es cuestión de que acepte,- la heroína de guerra estaba detrás de mi._

_Ya le dije que no ire a vivir a la casa de Potter,- yo me sentía extraño en esa charla._

_Y yo le respondí que no iríamos a ese lugar, aun tengo la casa de mis Padres, es un terreno muggle pero,- yo aun no sabía el porqué de esa discusión._

_No se de que hablan,- afirme. La amiga de Potter me observo._

_Que al Profesor Snape, lo van a dar de alta, pero al no haber un lugar seguro al cual llegar, no pueden dejarlo ir, yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo,- explico la sabelotodo._

_Si ese es el problema, podemos quedarnos en unas de las propiedades de la familia, yo soy el heredero,- trate de dar una solución._

_Eso es una buena idea,- afirmo la bruja, sentí la mirada de mi Padrino perorarme la nuca._

_No entiendo ahora que lo hace ponerse del mismo lado,- gruño desde su cama,- pero si Draco viene conmigo será suficiente, ahora que estas desierto y no tienes con quien quedarte,- afirmo observándome._

_En ese caso mañana mismo se podrá irse con el,- dijo la castaña,- ahora si me retiro,- dijo antes de desaparecer, fije mi vista en el hombre que había salvado mi trasero en muchas ocasiones._

_Así que ahora la obedeces,- el negó._

_Supervivencia, creí que después de tanto tiempo lo comprenderías finalmente,- como si eso explicara todo cerro sus ojos, por mi parte me marche a mi habitación._

_Pase la noche despierto, hacía mucho que el sueño no era un consuelo, ahora mañana me iría de este lugar para comenzar con una vida que no sabía cómo enfrentar._

_A la mañana siguiente el rubio abrió los ojos, por suerte esa noche pude dormir un poco, soportando las pesadillas habituales, solo que aun no me explicaba el porque le perturbaba escuchar esos gritos. Escuche que tocaban la puerta, solo para ver a una enfermera que llevaba ropa en una mano. Me la entrego indicándome que estaba dado de alta, me dio un pergamino con indicaciones y solo vi como se marchaba, me coloque mi ropa y fui a ver a mi Padrino, el estaba sentado en su cama, ya vestido._

_Se ve que ya quieres irte,- brome con el._

_Calla,- me ordeno, el siempre tan sensible. Estuve en silencio hasta que un figura entro a la habitación, era un medimago._

_Ya se puede ir Señor,- le dijo a mi Padrino,- solo siga las indicaciones,- mi Padrino se levanto de la cama, mientras tomaba un bolso que suponía le pertenecía, salimos de la habitación, hasta llegar a la chimenea nos metimos, antes de que ordenara la dirección de la casa de la Hilandera._

_Pasaron algunos días donde ambos nos acostumbramos, a la compañía del otro. Aunque debía agregar que, sin lugar a dudas, el ex jefe de su casa en Hogwarts tenía un carácter muy complicado, se enojaba que lo ayudara en sus actividades comunes, aunque de igual forma se molestaba con el elfo. El quería salir de la habitación cuando se lo prohibieron, además de que se negaba a tomar pociones hechas en San Mungo, ya que argumentaba que carecían de efectividad, una lista interminable de negaciones tenía que decir diariamente, solo sabía que no podía abandonarlo, no ahora que necesitaba de el, seria malagradecido si no lo apoyaba, ya que a pesar de ser una Serpiente, su lealtad estaba con el hombre que lo ayudo, durante esa misión, y cuando la guerra estallo._

_Pararon un par de semanas donde a pesar de mis cuidados, no veía mejora en su salud no comprendía que le pasaba, si según yo tomaba todas sus pociones, estaba al tanto de que se alimentara, tenía que traer a alguien capacitado, par que lo revisara._

_En ese momento leía un libro, cuando el elfo apareció, frente a el diciéndole que su Padrino tenía una crisis, el corrió a su recamara, solo para encontrarlo, escupiendo sangre, le acerque una poción pero cuando la sintió en la boca la escupió, lo hice a un lado para que no se ahogara, estaba nervioso y le indique al elfo que fuera a San Mungo por un medimago, este se fue mientras yo continuaba vigilando a mi ex profesor, minutos después llego la criatura con la persona que menos creí ver._

_Granger paso a mi lado, mientras se acercaba a la cama, atendía como una experta a mi Padrino, eso debia admitir, daba pociones y pasaba su varita por su cuero, recitaba hechizos, y vertía muchas cosas en su garganta, limpiaba la herida de su garganta, mientras también lo ayudaba a sentarse y recostarse, hasta que paso no supe cuento tiempo, ella pareció haber terminado, cuando se enderezo y me dijo que lo cambiara de ropa, y ella salía de la habitación, a pesar de odiar las ordenes, hice lo que me dijo al ver la ropa llena de sangre mestiza de Snape. Fui a la sala, donde como supuse estaba la amiga de Potter, al verla de frente pude notar que se veía pálida, seguramente fue por el esfuerzo que realizo al cuidar a mi Padrino, me acerque mas a ella, aun era extraño verla, ya que recordaba su estancia en la Mansión, eso era una imagen difícil de borrar._

_Esta mejor,- hablo refiriéndose a la salud de mi Padrino,- solo que aun necesita ciertos cuidados, ¿Se ha saltado alguna poción?,- me pregunto._

_No, se las he dado todas,- ella asintió._

_Deben estar mal hechas,- dijo para si solo que logre escucharla,- se que es algo extraño lo que te diré,- ella me miro,-¿Podría permanecer aquí por unos días, hasta que el profesor se recupere?,- no entendía su pregunta._

El solo recordar que ese noche marcaria el inicio de todo, en ese instante veía el final del pasillo, estaba temeroso ya que enfrentaría mi destino, sonreí al recordar esa noche, esa primera vez que sentí admiración, ella era impresionante, sus recuerdos siguieron llegando a el, ahora recordaba la primera noche que charlaron.

_Estaba en la sala de la casa de mi Padrino, como siempre las noches eran un infierno, el sueño cada día era más difícil de llegar a mí, leia sin entender ninguna palabra, aun desconcertado por tener a Granger cuidando a quien le hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts, de pronto escuche unos pasos en las escaleras y fingí leer, estaba viendo las letras de mi texto hasta que un sonoro resoplido se escucho, levante la vista para verla con el cabello enmarañado sentada frene a mi._

_Noche complicada,- comento despreocupadamente, levante una ceja,- por favor Malfoy convivimos las 24 horas porque debemos evitarnos,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación,- se que no nos llevamos bien, nunca lo hicimos, solo que ahora nos une algo, y eso es la preocupación que ambos sentimos por el profesor Snape._

_¿Se puede saber porque te preocupa?,- ella se enrojeció lo cual casi provoca que me ria con ganas._

_Es un heroe,- fue su respuesta, levante una ceja,- el necesita ayuda, se sacrifico mucho tiempo no es justo que por ideas absurdas lo dejen morir,- me tense._

_¿Quién lo quiere dejar morir?,- le pregunte._

_La sociedad no cree en que sus acciones fueron desinteresadas, asi que a nadie le importa que pase con el,- fue su respuesta._

_¿Asi que hay entra la buena Granger?,- solte con sarcasmo._

_No es por bondad,- vi que apretaba los puños,- es algo humanitario, el dio mucho y merece que lo respeten, ademas si lo encontraron inocente, nadie debe juzgarlo,- el rubio sonrio._

_En ese caso, si no eres medimaga como es que sabes tanto,- ella sonrio._

_Madame Pomfrey me enseño no solo lo básico para curar, también a hacer pociones, me capacito para la guerra, por eso cuando termino la guerra fui a ayudar a San Mungo, cuando llego el Profesor Snape, nadie quiso atenderlo, asi que hice lo que pude, ahora lo siento como mi responsabilidad, por ello, no me molesta ayudarlo en lo que pueda._

_Muy valiente atender a un hombre como el,- ella asintió, mientras se levantaba._

_Lo se Malfoy,- antes de que se fuera me dejo una poción en la mesa frente a mi,- es para que duermas,- solo vi como se marchaba, aun no comprendía como es que se dio cuenta de mi falta de sueño, me bebí la poción y por primera vez en semanas pude dormir, aunque aun el grito de una mujer inundaba mis pesadillas._

En ocasiones el amor no tiene que fomentarse en años de relacionarse, este se puede dar en poco tiempo, y eso vivi con ella.

_Semanas pasaron donde por las noches se volvió una costumbre verla, ella se limitaba a leer, y antes de regresar con mi Padrino darme la poción para esa noche, era extraño el tenerla cerca, pero aun mas perturbador era la paz que sentía a su lado, sin la necesidad de hablar solo bastaba con sentir su presencia, las semanas pasaron y la recuperación de mi Padrino era notoria, solo que con el pasar de los días a ella la veía mas pálida, una noche le pregunte que tenia._

_Te noto pálida,- le dije mientras ella levantaba el rostro._

_Estoy cansada,- fue su respuesta, segundos después se levanto y paso a mi lado, solo que al hacerlo se tambaleo, me levante rápidamente y sentí que caía en mi brazos._

_Granger tienes que dormir,- le dije al ver las ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos, ella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras,- esta noche duerme en mi habitación, yo cuido a mi Padrino,- antes de que se negara la acompañe a mi habitación, cerré la puerta._

_Una semana mas paso, donde nos comenzamos a turnar en las noches, ella sin duda tenía que descansar, asi que comencé a ayudar, las noches seguíamos teniendo nuestras reuniones silenciosas, hasta que esa noche una pregunta me picaba en la lengua._

_¿Piensas estudiar Medimagia?,- cuestione._

_En realidad, me gusta pero no se si estoy hecha para esta carrera,- fue su respuesta._

_En ese caso, ¿Qué te interesa?,- ella sonrió y puso una cara soñadora._

_Se que sonara estúpido, pero me interesa viajar,- ella respondió,- se que es ilógico que la alumna perfecta, no continúe sus estudios pero quiero tomarme un respiro de obligaciones y hacer algo que realmente quiero,- suspiro,- y antes de que preguntes, realmente quiero ayudar al profesor Snape,- levante una ceja._

_A mi no me suena estúpido,- dije como si nada, ella me vio intrigada,- tu plan,- le aclare,- siento que debes hacer algo que realmente quieras, ¿A dónde quieres viajar?,- pregunto._

_A Grecia,- dijo. Después de esa noche, siempre charlaban del viaje de ella, una vez el le dijo que si quería se podía quedar en una casa que tenían en una playa en aquel país, ella se negó como era de esperarse._

_Una noche baje a la sala, donde al llegar la vi leyendo un pergamino, tenía la cabeza agachada, cuando escucho mis pasos, arrojo el papel a la chimenea y al levantar el rostro se veía que estaba llorando, me acerque sin saber el porqué, pero un dolor en el pecho me impuso a poner una mano en su espalda, ella se levanto y me abrazo, estaba llorando ya que claramente sentía como su brincaba su pequeño cuerpo, pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que se calmo el levanto su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas, se sentaron frente a la chimenea donde continuaron abrazados, no se atrevió a preguntar nada, hasta que sintió que ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos._

_A pesar del ataque de llanto que tuvo, ella los días que siguieron parecía muy entusiasmada, preparaba con mas ganas su viaje y charlaban con mucho animo._

_Lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, la recuperación de mi Padrino llego, un dia el por fin pudo ponerse de pie, estaba como nuevo, me sentía mal ya que sabia que ella se iria y por algún motivo no quería que se marchara._

_Esa noche era la ocasión, la ultima con ella ya que al dia siguiente se iria, llegue a nuestra cita no escrita, ella se encontraba frente a la chimenea, yo no era sentimental pero ella despertaba cosas en mi, que no se podían explicar, me sente a su lado, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro._

_De verdad he disfrutado este tiempo,- dijo sin mas._

_Yo también,- admiti._

_Pero hay un mundo que me espera, quiero recorrer,- ella continuaba con su discurso._

_Tal vez cuando regreses,- ella me observo,- podamos vernos,- agregue._

_Draco,- mi nombre sonaba dulce,- te extrañare, nunca creí que lo diría pero es cierto,- sonreí._

_Sabes yo también te extrañare,- me acerque a ella y bese sus labios, con calma, pensé que me rechazaría, solo que para mi sorpresa acepto mi beso, me abrazo por el cuello, y yo por la cintura la tumbe frente a la chimenea y la hice mía con delicadeza, al sentir que rompía su barrera me tense, ella me acepto sin reservas, pasamos una noche llena de deseo, sin duda la mejor de mi vida, sin decir nada mas dormi teniendo sobre mi pecho un peso que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté, sentí que alguien faltaba a mi lado, una cobija tapaba mi desnudes y al recordar mis acciones de la noche anterior, sonreí como un idiota, me levante pero al hacerlo encontré un pergamino a mi lado que decía._

_**Busca la felicidad- H.G.**_

_Arrugue el pergamino y me levante tapando solamente mi parte baja del cuerpo, corrí por las escaleras, cuando llegue al pasillo de las habitaciones mi Padrino salio de su recamara._

_Tapate,- me ordeno al ver mi desnudes._

_¿Y Hermione?,- pregunte ignorando su orden, el levanto su ceja._

_Ya se fue,- dijo como respuesta.._

_Pero,- estaba en shock_

_Ella partía hoy,- un nudo en el estomago se me formo, entre a mi habitacion y Sali de ese lugar en dias._

Un mes transcurrió desde que se fue y reaccione al ver esa nota, aun recordaba ese dia.

_Ese día me decidí al salir de la recamara, mi Padrino estaba molesto, entendía el porqué, ya que sin tener que aceptarlo el supo que habían nacido sentimientos en mi corazón por ella, el me comprendía por eso respetaba mi duelo, esa mañana fui a desayunar y vi en el profeta una noticia._

_**Nadie sabe el paradero de la heroína de guerra.**_

_El titular era claro, nadie sabía donde se había metido la bruja amiga de Potter, mi corazón se encogió, ya que no era posible que el mundo entero desconociera su paradero, una preocupación se apodero de el, sin decir mas salio de la casa de la Hilandera, y fue al callejón alguien debía saber algo, camino largo haciendo sus investigaciones, pasaron un par de días y lo único que obtuvo fueron especulaciones, hasta que un dia en su recamara pensó en lo idiota de su comportamiento, ella después de tener sexo lo dejo, era claro que no quería sabe nada de el._

_Desde su partida me encerré en mi mundo, lamentablemente me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella eran mas grandes de lo que crei, la extrañaba y deseaba verla, quería que estuviera bien, pero era claro que ella quería alejarse de mi, en ese instante me golpe en la frente, pero que idiota fui, era claro donde estaba, saque una maleta y recogí mis cosas, le dije a mi Padrino que me iba de viaje sin agregar mas y Sali corriendo del lugar, viaje como pude y al final llegue a mi destino._

_El sol se alzaba en una playa hermosa, veía a lo lejos una figura femenina y avance con decisión, una mierda me importaba si ella no deseaba verme, yo quería una explicación si me iba a abandonar, sentí la arena quemar, eran tontos mis pensamientos, ya que no tenía nada que exigir pero en mi interior lo necesitaba, llegue hasta la orilla donde el agua tocaba mis pies, y me acerque a ella, la luz del sol la bañaba._

_Vaya que fue difícil encontrarte,- dije ella volteo y mi corazón se encogió, a pesar del sol se veía pálida._

_Draco,- fue su saludo._

_Así que después de hacer el amor, te vas y ahora solo me dirás Draco,- le dije un poco enojado, ella se encogió de hombros._

_Nunca me comprometí a tener una relación contigo,- me informo._

_No me refiero a eso, pero no fue educado que te fueras sin decir nada,- le dije al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la volteaba frente a mi._

_No se que quieres que diga,- me rebatió enojada,- perdón, pues bien no pensé que con una noche de sexo, pensaras que tenias algún derecho,- le grito._

_Solo deseaba tu compañía,- dije sin mas, la solte del brazo y di un paso para atrás._

_Mira Draco, no negare que fue una noche estupenda, pero nosotros no podemos llegar a más,- explico._

_Pero pasamos varias noches juntos,- explique._

_Una cosa es ser amigos y otra es algo mas,- me acerque a ella, y la sostuve de los brazos._

_Yo siento cosas por ti,- admití,- con dedicación podríamos formar algo,- ella sonrió,_

_Pero yo no puedo,- dijo y bajo la cabeza._

_¿Por qué?, es por ser un ex mortifago, acaso te da vergüenza que te vean a mi lado, eres tan perfecta que no pueden,- antes de que continuara escuche sollozos._

_Estoy muriéndome,- grito sin mas reservas._

_¿Como?,- ella sonrio,_

_Que tengo secuelas de la maldición cruciatus que me lanzo Bellatrix, tengo el tiempo contado, los medimagos no saben cuento tiempo tengo, asi que no puedo tener nada con nadie,- explico como si hablara del clima._

_¿Desde cuando?,- le pregunte._

_Recuerdas la noche del pergamino, cuando llore en tus brazos,- asentí._

_Por eso estabas tan entusiasmada con tu viaje,- afirme._

_Si,- fue su respuesta._

_Aun podemos hacer algo,- intente persuadirla, independientemente que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, quería que se salvara._

_No hay nada que hacer, las secuelas ya estaba avanzadas y no hay cura,- esas palabras me calaron hondo, se acerco a mi y me acaricio el rostro,- eres una excelente persona y no puedo atarte a mi, moriré y te quedaras solo, hay una razón por la que perdi la virginidad contigo, lo desee quería hacerlo contigo, pero no puedo ofrecerte mas,- aseguro._

_Pero yo quiero estar contigo,- ella negó,- permíteme acompañarte, como tu amigo, enfermero, amante, como quieras tu,- afirme._

_Entiende no puedo, hacerte esto, yo siento cosas por ti, pero es demasiado sacrificio, tienes que hacer tu vida, estudiar, trabajar, realizar tu sueños,- aseguraba._

_Mi sueño eres tu, se que es extraño, pero tu me das las paz, que necesitaba, yo se que no te merezco te lastime,- ella negó._

_Eras un niño,- levante la cabeza._

_No me refiero a nuestros años de Hogwarts, sabes que las pesadillas que tengo por las noches, escucho el grito de una mujer, y ese grito proviene de ti, de la noche cuando Bellatrix te lastimo, entiendo quiero estar a tu lado, deja que compartamos el tiempo que sea posible,- aun no me entraba en la cabeza que ella fuera a morir,_

_No quiero lastimarte,- aseguro,- cuando muera quiero que afecte a la menor cantidad de personas posibles,- me acerque y la abrace._

_No me importa llorar, quiero hacerte feliz,- solo vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y resignación._

_Yo igual quiero ser feliz, es egoísta al permitírtelo, pero te necesito,- se puso de puntitas y me beso, la atraje mas a mi y nos besamos hasta el cansancio._

_No me importa si son, dias, meses o años, pero te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo,- fue mi promesa hecha, nos sentamos en la playa, y con el atardecer, sellamos el pacto de estar juntos, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir._

Ahora comprendía que esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, termine de recorrer el pasillo, que me llevaba a mi destino, la hojas caían de los arboles, mientras mi alma estaba igual de marchita, me arrodille frente a una lapida, esa era la primera vez que la iba a ver, no podía tolerarlo, aun me sentía desgarrado, con un sabor agridulce en mi boca, estaba feliz por haber compartido ese tiempo, con ella, fueron un par de años, pero sin duda los más felices de mi vida, ahora estaba frente a su tumba.

Siempre la recordaría como la persona que fue mi conciencia, su voz siempre estaría en me cabeza, antes eran con gritos de agonía, al ser torturada, solo que ahora eran, risas y charlas nocturnas, díganme loco al enamorarme tan rápido, pero lo único que importa es que ella me llevo a conocer el cielo, complicado seria olvidarla, además esa no era mi intención, su recuerdo siempre permanecería en mi corazón.

Sin duda hay amores que se cultivan con los años, hay otros que solo son fugaces, y mi amor por ella permanecería en mi memoria como lo mas sagrado que tuve, ya que nuestro amor es _inmortal._


End file.
